The present invention relates to recessed lighting fixtures and, in particular, to a ring/baffle element mounted on a trim portion of the fixture.
Recessed lighting fixtures mounted in ceiling structures typically comprise a housing that is secured to wooden joists or suspended members, and a trim that engages the housing and finishes out the rough opening in the ceiling tile or plastic board through which the light passes.
A typical trim comprises a ring which lays against the ceiling surface, and a separate reflector, lens, and/or baffle element that surrounds the lamp disposed within the housing. The trim is held to the housing by means of springs or screws.
A baffle element typically includes a cylindrical inner surface which defines a vertical light passage.
It would be desirable to simplify the construction and assembly of the trim, and to enhance the lighting effect which is produced.